This invention pertains generally to fuzes for artillery projectiles, and particularly to an encoder for a fuze capable of providing a multiple of discrete timing settings in a single revolution of a setting collar.
As is known, it is often necessary to delay the arming of an artillery projectile after firing. In a changing battlefield, the capability to change the length of the delay quickly and easily may determine the outcome of the battle. It is desirable to provide a fuze for an artillery projectile with a multiple of discrete timing settings thereby providing greater flexibility while minimizing the number of components in the fuze. A problem arises in the operation of known fuzes because of inadvertent resetting of the fuze when handling the projectile for the purpose of gun loading. Also known fuzes are apt to reset due to the inertial effects upon the setter locks of the fuze during the influence of the dynamic forces of the gun.